Of Steel and Romance
by MulberryFlower
Summary: Two continents, two Champions, two individuals that just happened to fall in love. A series of fifty DarkSteelShipping (CynthiaxSteven) vignettes.


They have met briefly on several occasions, but stories of one another's accomplishments frequently reach their ears. He is the Hoenn Region's brilliant young business tycoon, and she is Sinnoh's well-read adventurer. Both of them lay claim to several impressive accomplishments, in spite of the fact that they are young. She is fascinated by his prowess, and he is enamored with her curiosity. It is only a matter of time before they each hold the title of Champion of their respective regions.

* * *

She is nineteen and he is twenty-two the first time that they have a proper conversation about something other than training. It is at an official Pokémon League meeting, and Alder ushers the two of them together.

"You two have a lot to talk about," he informs them. The Champion of Unova cannot keep the levity out of his voice and he smiles, a knowing glance dancing in his worldly eyes.

* * *

She is enjoying a quiet evening, reading and drinking tea when a resounding knock breaks her focus. She opens the door and is met with the sight of the Hoenn League Champion. He plows a calloused hand through his slate-blue hair and announces that he has just relinquished his title to his best friend. Her jaw drops and he merely blinks at her before striding into her living room and depositing himself onto the couch.

* * *

He doesn't know how it happened, but his arms are wrapped around her and she is leaning against him, asleep. He brushes her sparkling blonde hair out of the way and nestles his face against her skin. She lets out a soft sound and he allows himself the fleeting pleasure of inhaling her vanilla musk before he tightens his hold.

* * *

She is pacing back and forth, tapping the toe of her boot on the hardwood floor of his Mossdeep City residence. He sits on the arm of his couch, watching her intently.

"I don't know what to do." She sighs. "They're taking over. They're everywhere. They're running covert operations in Eterna and Veilstone, and I don't know how to stop them. I don't even know where to start looking."

"You're the most powerful woman in Sinnoh, I'm certain you'll figure it out." He speaks evenly, but he is concerned for his friend. She runs a hand through her hair and moans, letting her eyes drop to the floor. When she glances up at him again, he can see the fear and panic in her eyes.

"Help." She whispers. He stands and crosses the room, wrapping her in a firm hug. Her façade crumbles and she shakes, but no tears leave her eyes. She has to show some composure, she reasons, but she knows that he won't judge her based on a moment of legitimate weakness.

* * *

He is standing on a plateau in Meteor Falls when two Team Aqua grunts approach, jeers and threats ringing in the air. He takes a step forward and instinctively braces an arm in front of her, brandishing Skarmory's Poké Ball with the collected composure of a Champion.

* * *

His steely, cobalt eyes are locked on her, simultaneously widening and then narrowing to a michievous glint at her audacity. Quietly, he nods. Having obtained the requisite permission, she approaches and locks her arms around his waist.

* * *

When the fire-haired Dragon Master summons the other Champions to the Kanto-Johto landmass, they all come without question. Entering a meeting room at Indigo Plateau's Pokémon League, he finds a seat next to hers. Alder leans across the table and grins at them.

"So... You two hit it off, I assume?"

* * *

Aside from the Lucario-like ornaments that decorate her hair, she doesn't usually add too much additional pomp to her appearance. However, when her twentieth birthday rolls around, he presents her with a silver bracelet decorated with stones from Hoenn's caves. She wears it endlessly.

* * *

He finds himself hopelessly lost within the labyrinthine Mt. Coronet before he hears the familiar sound of her voice accompanied by Roserade's chime-like cries. He rounds the bend and spies her, and she offers to lead him back to the entrance.

As they walk, he marvels at how commanding she is in the presence of wild Pokémon and how swiftly she navigates the intertwined passages. He also can't help but to wonder how she manages to do it all without any real climbing equipment, and with such poise, no less.

* * *

She is staring at him, silver eyes wide. He crosses his arms indignantly while she cocks a single brow. In a swift movement, mind hazed by passion and insanity, he pulls her into him and brazenly places his mouth against hers.

* * *

She knocks at the door of the tiny Mossdeep home. The door swings open and his eyes widen in delight at the sight of his friend standing on the front steps.

"You look tired." She remarks.

"I was up all night. Devon Corporation business."

"You could use a break," she comments, holding up the paper bag that she's been clutching. "I brought muffins."

"You're the best, you know  
that?" he smiles.

* * *

It is nearly one in the morning, and he is stuck at Devon's headquarters again. His PokéNav beeps; it is a message from her.

'Come to Celestic Town tomorrow. There's a recently-discovered relic just calling our names.'

Even on the brink of exhaustion, he is delighted to think that he'll see her soon.

* * *

The Coordinator/Water-Type specialist/new Hoenn Champion taunts him mercilessly.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" he questions with a flourish of his cape.

The Steel-Type Trainer rolls his eyes at his best friend and exhales.

"She's the Champion of Sinnoh. I doubt she has time for me."

"I doubt you actually believe that."

* * *

He is fast asleep on the couch of her Celestic Town home. She emerges from her own bedroom and makes a move to wake him, but pauses to admire him momentarily. She takes in the shape of his defined cheeks and pert nose, and releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she bends down to lightly brush his shoulder.

* * *

She is quiet. It is a rarity unto itself; and as she sits at his kitchen table, staring absentmindedly into her cup of coffee, he aches to know how he can help. She is strong; she bears these burdens by herself all too often and always emerges unfazed. She is a Champion, and an excellent one, at that. He gingerly slides into the seat across the table and bends so that his eyes meet hers.

"So," he states matter-of-factly. "How can I help?"

* * *

She is standing in his office, waiting for him to finish the letter he is writing. One of the stones on the shelf piques her interest and she lifts it, turning it over in her palm. She recognizes it as an Oval Stone, though its surface is uncommonly smooth.

Her thoughts are interrupted as his warm voice washes over her: "Extraordinary, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed."

"Keep it, if you'd like. It's yours."

The bright-eyed smile she gives him in return is the most beautiful sign of appreciation he's ever seen.

* * *

Even the simplest of actions elicit the biggest smiles from her. When he approaches from behind and wraps his arms around her, she beams with an uncommonly youthful glee. Her happiness intensifies as he whispers, "Hello, there."

Two simple words. Just two, but his voice fills her with enthusiasm, and she spins within his hold in order to face him.

"Hello, yourself!"

* * *

Every year, the new Hoenn Champion/Coordinator holds a battle expo to showcase the skills of the region's finest trainers. He asks his best friend to participate in the tournament.

She watches from the stands, curiously observing his battle tactics. She may be a Champion herself, but she could certainly take a few pointers from his elegant and commanding style.

* * *

He taps lightly on the door of the Celestic Town cottage. It swings open, and he smiles his greeting.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!"

"I'm sorry for imposing."

"You are not imposing!" she informs him, but he still looks guilty for the unannounced visit. She notices, and fixes it by giving him a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're always welcome here."

* * *

Her poise and grace never fail to amaze him.

They come face to face with a large group of Galactic grunts halfway between Solaceon and Celestic. He half-expects to see her outraged, and is stunned when her eyes narrow to a glint and she speaks calmly; firmly. She drives the grunts away with a warning from her Garchomp and turns to him.

"They're very annoying."

"I cannot believe you handled that so calmly."

* * *

The Celestic Town Ruins are calling her name. There is something there that piques her interest, but she does not wish to go alone - she wishes for his company, because he will find them equally fascinating, and because he may find something that she overlooks. Her expression brightens when she realizes that there is a third reason: she simply yearns to spend as much time with him as possible.

* * *

He studies the wall of the relic, carefully observing every minute detail, and turns to her.

"Fascinating."

"You think so?"

"Certainly. Thank you for showing me."

She beams, reveling in the fact that he is happy because of her. The thought creates a pleasant swell of warmth in her veins, and she smiles to herself.

* * *

She bumps into him again as she traverses the vale-like terrain of Route 205. Lost in conversation, they eventually find themselves standing in the serene Valley Windworks.

He worries for a moment that the semi-industrial surroundings are crashingly unromantic, but she doesn't seem to mind. Instead, she fearlessly grasps both of his hands in hers and leans up to brush her lips against his.

Flustered, yet determined not to show it, the blue-haired man deepens the kiss in an effort to cover for the rouge tint now gracing his cheeks.

* * *

Team Plasma is wreaking havoc upon the Unova Region, and Alder, determined to thwart their efforts, gathers the strongest Trainers from several regions to act as backup in the event of a disastrous attack.

The elite Trainers gather in the man's Floccessy Town home, sitting around the weathered table and discussing battle tactics.

The air is thick and heavy with worry as they plan their defenses. As they break from the conversation in order to eat, he places a hand on her forearm and she gives him a determined nod. They will fight as a team. Together, the Sinnoh Champion and former Hoenn Champion make up one of the most powerful duos the world has ever seen.

* * *

She loves the sound of his thick, western-Hoenn accent and the way he pronounces certain words. Similarly, he admires her light, airy, even-toned drawl, although he much prefers the excited, higher-pitched register that she reaches when talking about her passions.

* * *

He emerges from Mt. Coronet and arrives at the Eterna City side of Route 211. Spying the familiar blonde studying a statue on the edge of the city, he decides to approach.

"Hi there." He keeps his tone airy and conversational as he walks in her direction, in spite of the fact that his heart is racing. She turns, silver eyes widening as she spies him.

"Hey!" she exclaims, a smile making its way across her face. She wraps him in a spontaneous hug. He chuckles privately at the thought of this powerful individual, the Champion of a region, feeling such excitement over running into him.

* * *

He is battling a challenger, his eyes narrowed in determination, his lips set in a tight smile. He easily takes down the team of six Pokémon using only his Metagross, and congratulates the young Trainer on a well-fought battle. As the boy walks away, she crosses the field and stands at Steel expert's side.

"Your Metagross is very strong."

"This, coming from the woman who has raised six of the most fearsome Pokémon in the Sinnoh region?" He smiles discreetly, so that only she can see.

"You say this as though your team isn't equally magnificent."

She cannot remember the last time she received such a sincere compliment.

* * *

It is a long, hazy summer day, and she cannot figure out what do with herself on her day off. The dreamy, periwinkle Celestic Town sky is still tinted with the hues of the sunrise. She stares at it in the hopes that some unforeseen celestial event will give her the answer, losing herself in the swirling lines of pink and blue. A voice snaps her out of her daze.

"Would you care for some company?" The cobalt-eyed man approaches her.

"Always."

* * *

She is visiting the Battle Frontier, checking up on the facilities and making light conversation with challengers and Frontier Brains alike. She walks along the upper platform of the arena and notices him making his way through the crowd below. Dashing as fast as her dangerously high-heeled boots will allow, she skids to a halt in front of him, panting and looking disheveled - not at all a reflection of her flawlessly composed Champion demeanor.

His eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the female Champion, and he lets slip a mirth-filled chuckle.

"What on Regigigas' green earth...?"

"I saw you, so I had to say hello!"

* * *

Ever Grande City is just that - it is beautiful beyond all belief, in spite of the fact that it isn't a castle, like Sinnoh's League.

Even so, she enjoys the business trips to Hoenn more than those to any other League - it is _his _region, after all.

* * *

She is sitting in the shade in Eterna Forest, watching Garchomp and Lucario run through the trees. Suddenly, a familiar blue-haired man walks into the clearing, brows furrowed in determination.

"Well, look who it is!"

He looks up from the path and brightens considerably upon seeing the blonde woman. Rushing to her side, he queries, "What are you doing here?"

"I come for the flora and the fauna. And the quietude, of course."

"Shall I go and leave you to enjoy the forest in peace, then?" he chuckles.

"Absolutely not!" The Champion reprimands him. "In fact, I relish the company."

"I thought you relished the serenity."

"You are the exception to my rule."

* * *

They each arrive in Driftveil City for the Pokémon World Tournament. She spies him in the lobby of the Driftveil Continental Hotel and breaks into a smile. Crossing the lavishly-decorated room, she taps his shoulder to get his attention and notices the sparkle in his cobalt eyes as he turns to face her.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" He exclaims playfully.

"You knew I'd be here." She cocks her head to the right and looks up at him through thick, dark lashes. He notices the way her Lucario-ear headband sways in time with her flaxen hair and can barely conceal the desire etched across his face.

"That's true. But still; I'm very happy to see you."

* * *

She is leaning against him on the couch, his arms locked around her body. She absentmindedly plays with his ring-clad fingers and marvels at how soft and elegant his hands are, in spite of the small callouses dotting his fingertips.

* * *

Another League Conference rolls around, this time being held at Indigo Plateau. The League members are milling about in the reception area, casually conversing as they await the beginning of the meeting. He approaches the blonde woman, who is immersed in a conversation with the Dragon Master and the Coordinator, and boldly kisses her lips.

Lance's eyebrows shoot up in shock, while Wallace sputters, "What... in the world... was... THAT?!"

The Steel Type expert merely smiles knowingly at the Sinnoh Champion, who is trying in vain to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

He finds himself immersed in a conversation about literature with Shauntal, Grimsley and Lucian. He is just about to mention a quote from his favorite novel when she strides into their circle and gestures for him to follow her.

He leaves the conference room trailing behind her, unsure of what to expect until she turns unexpectedly and kisses him.

"Well, I missed you, too!" He laughs after she finally pulls away to breathe.

* * *

She is standing at one of the docks in Slateport City, admiring the way the crystal-blue Hoenn ocean brushes delicately but determinedly against the sand below. Her blissful thoughts cloud her mind and she slips off into a daze until she feels a familiar warmth next to her.

"You're in Hoenn and you didn't think to tell me?" He questions with a deep, gentle laugh. She turns to him.

"I was going to visit you! It could have been a surprise."

"Either way, I'm pleased to see you. How long are you going to be here?"

"A few days."

"Perfect."

* * *

They stroll through Lilycove, laughter ringing in the air. The sight of the Steel-Type expert arm-in-arm with the Sinnoh League Champion elicits several surprised glances and whispers from passersby, but the blue-eyed man doesn't particularly care - he's too distracted by the wonderful company and fascinating conversation that the blonde provides.

* * *

He bumps into her once more inside of Oreburgh Gate, unable to find his way through the maze-like lower level of the passage and back to the trail that leads to the City of Energy.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

"To the Oreburgh Mine. I spoke to Roark and he said that there were some artifacts I might be interested in. You?"

"To the Mining Museum."

"Would you like to meet up after you're done? Perhaps go out for lunch?"

She fails to conceal both the smile tugging at the corners of her lips and the light in her silver eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

She can see the weariness in his eyes, and coupled with the general exhaustion caused by the day's events, she knows that it's almost too much for him to bear. Another attack from Team Magma has been deflected by the hand of the former Champion, and while there is little that she can say to provide him with solace for the night, she knows that the light of tomorrow will restore his vigor and zeal. Hoenn has one again been defended by the blue-eyed explorer, and the Champion of Sinnoh is awestruck, as always.

* * *

She finds herself in Sootopolis City at the request of Wallace, and marvels at the beautiful crater-like lake that spans most of the city. The setting sun casts a magnificent marigold glow over the water and she realizes that she's disappointed because of his absence. Not one to accept defeat, she calls Garchomp from her Poké Ball and urges the Dragon-Type to take her to Mossdeep.

* * *

She drapes her long, black coat over the back of a chair and exhaustedly collapses onto the couch.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" He questions.

"Positive." She nods, but lets out a little groan that sounds far too weary to be confident. "You know how it is," she continues. "It's an exhausting job."

"It is, at that. In that case, just relax. You can stay here tonight, if you wish."

She cracks a small smile at his unfailing generosity.

"Thanks. I don't think I have it in me to go all the way back to Sinnoh tonight..."

* * *

He raises his eyebrows questioningly as she leans up and removes a speck of lint from the sleeve of his jacket.

"Thank you."

"Any time," she replies, but doesn't remove her hand from his shoulder.

* * *

She takes a piece of candy from the jar on her counter before holding it out to him.

"Would you like one?"

"Ah, yes please." He carefully selects one of the individually wrapped candies inside and notices that her eyes are still lingering on him.

"What?" He questions.

"Nothing. Just... you."

* * *

He is leaning across Metagross, trying to reach some scuff-like imperfection on the far side of the creature's smooth, metallic surface.

She approaches and can't help but to burst into laughter at the sight of the grown man practically sprawled across the top of the pseudo-legendary.

"What?" He asks. She simply gestures at his predicament in response. He looks down, realizes the position he's struck and lets slip his own laugh.

"...It is pretty funny."

* * *

He has seen her battle before, but it never fails to impress him. Her poise and style are unparalleled, and he watches carefully to see if there are any new tactics that he can simulate.

* * *

The beaches of Sunyshore City are quiet, much to his surprise. He notes the absence of Trainers and revels in the fact that he has gained the opportunity to enjoy a quiet moment... until a familiar voice calls out to him.

He turns and grins at the sight of the blonde Champion, not even remotely upset by the interruption. Her company is far more enjoyable than solitude.

* * *

They find themselves in a Double Battle near Valor Lakefront. Their opponents fall in record time, and the two Champions exchange knowing glances. Their battle skills are incomparable, and they're even better when moving in tandem.

* * *

The view of Western Sinnoh from the top of Mt. Coronet is breathtaking, and they marvel in the sight together. He gestures to something in the distance, and her eyes travel to the spot. Together, they exchange a private laugh and revel in the fact that they have each other's company. They are no longer just a pair of Champions; they are the best of friends.

* * *

It is late in the evening and time seems to stand still in Celestic Town as they sit across the table from one another, recalling details from their journeys and regaling each other with stories about anything and everything they can imagine. Their laughter fills the air like music and the cool, nighttime breeze dances through the window, carrying the familiar scent of summer and the thrill of new experiences.


End file.
